Repugnante
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Ela sabia que, por serem inimigos, aquilo tornava o ato repugnante. Eles se odiavam mas ela gostava de fazer aquelas coisas com ele. ItachiXSakura Hentai


Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor deserto. O esconderijo da Akatsuki estava vazio. Ela estava ali apenas para assegurar que vazio permanecesse. O restante do time prosseguiu com a busca. Ino estava com eles. Sakura não precisava se preocupar. O que ela tinha que fazer agora era procurar algum indício, alguma pista do próximo passo da organização. Caso achasse, deveria comunicar à Hokage imediatamente.

Após duas horas de busca, ela nada achou. Não se surpreendeu. Eles não eram tão idiotas assim, eram? Cansada, sentou-se em uma cadeira. Mirou o teto e seus olhos já estavam quase fechando quando ouviu um barulho. Seus companheiros já haviam chegado? Tão rápido assim? Preguiçosamente, ela se virou para a porta. O que viu fez seu coração disparar: roupa negra com estampas de nuvens vermelhas, cabelo amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, olhar frio e penetrante.

- Uchiha Itachi?

- Ora, ora – a voz dele era ainda mais fria do que seu olhar – Se não é uma das amiguinhas do meu irmão...

A jovem cerrou o punho e estreitou os olhos.

- O quê está fazendo aqui? Não deveria ter fugido com o rabinho entre as pernas como seus companheiros fizeram? – ela perguntou irritada.

Itachi riu. Uma risada sem emoção.

- Não é que uma das vadias do meu irmão tem a língua afiada?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Itachi queria desconcentrá-la, irritá-la.

- Pelo menos ele tem algumas vadias. E você? Diga-me: quem é o ativo? Você ou o Kisame?

O rosto de Itachi permaneceu impassível, mas com um olhar mais atento poder-se-ia notar sua boca levemente crispada.

- Gostei da sua língua afiada. Seu nome é Sakura, não?

A kunoichi ficou surpresa. Não esperava que Itachi fosse lembrar-se do seu nome.

- O quê veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou perigosamente.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – o rapaz respondeu caminhando para ela.

Sakura olhava atentamente todos os movimentos do inimigo. Estava preparada para qualquer ataque.

- Fique tranqüila. Não irei te atacar. – Itachi disse sem ao menos olhá-la. Havia passado por Sakura e se dirigia para o outro aposento.

A moça olhava desconfiada para o rapaz. O quê ele queria afinal voltando para lá? E por que não havia matado-a? Ele poderia muito bem ter feito isso em questão de segundos. Parecendo ler os pensamentos da jovem, Itachi disse:

- Não vale a pena lutar com você agora.

Sakura se irritou. Sem pensar duas vezes, a kunoichi avançou sobre o inimigo. Ato estúpido. Dois segundos depois, ela estava prensada de cara contra a parede. O braço direito grudado nas costas. Itachi estava quase quebrando-o.

- Que imprudência, menina... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Aquela era uma situação perigosa para ela, em que sua vida estava em risco, mas, mesmo assim, Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que a voz de Itachi, levemente rouca, era bastante sensual.

- Não... Sou... Menina... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. A respiração do inimigo em seu pescoço estava começando a desorientá-la.

- Não? – ele perguntou forçando o braço da jovem que gritou de dor.

- Seu desgraçado! – ela gritou com raiva. Itachi riu. Dessa vez, uma risada perigosamente sensual.

- Dói? – ele falou debochadamente forçando mais um pouco o braço da moça. Sakura segurou-se para não chorar de dor.

- Quando eu botar as minhas mãos em você...

- Vai fazer o quê? – ele perguntou em um sussurro. Sua boca estava tão próxima do ouvido da jovem que não era necessário falar mais alto do que aquilo.

Sakura sentiu seu braço quase ser quebrado. Sabia que seu inimigo estava se divertindo com aquilo. O pior é que, apesar da situação perigosa e ao mesmo tempo constrangedora, ela também estava começando a gostar daquela brincadeira. O quê ela tinha de errado afinal?

- Diga-me, Sakura... O quê vai fazer comigo? – sua voz era tão provocante que fez os pêlos da jovem ficarem arrepiados.

- Maldito! Pare de brincar comigo!

Itachi riu e com uma agilidade digna de um shinobi de elite, virou a jovem para ele, fazendo com que as costas de Sakura batessem violentamente contra a parede.

- Ah! Mas você não está gostando da brincadeira?!

Sakura trincou os dentes. Por que ele não parava de brincar e a matava logo? Itachi então pressionou seu corpo contra o da jovem arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa dela.

- Sabe... Eu quase nunca me divirto... – ele continuava falando baixo no ouvido dela.

- Deve ser porque você é um traidor miserável maníaco sanguinário.

Itachi riu. Ele realmente havia achado engraçado o que a moça tinha falado.

- Gostei de você, Sakura.

- Que pena. Eu não.

O rapaz sorriu perigosamente.

- Ah! Mas em breve você irá gostar!

Sakura então teve medo do que estava por vir. Foi então que sentiu os lábios do inimigo serem pressionados contra os seus. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Por alguma estranha razão, não tinha forças suficientes. Logo ela não tinha forças naquele momento.

A língua de Itachi então pediu passagem. Sakura deveria negar, mas permitiu. Há tempos não era tocada por um homem. Sim, ele era um inimigo e isso tornava as coisas ainda piores. Mas ainda era um homem e um homem muito atraente pelo o que Sakura estava notando. Quando a língua de Itachi entrou, a jovem soltou um baixo gemido. Itachi sorriu. Ela estava se entregando.

Então, o jovem pousou as mãos na cintura da adversária. Sakura passou os braços em volta do pescoço do Uchiha. A dor ainda latejava no seu braço direito. O beijo foi ficando mais profundo e sensual. Itachi então desceu a mão direita até a coxa da kunoichi e a alisou. Notou o quanto a pele dela era macia. Agarrou a perna e puxou-a para cima a fim de colocá-la em volta da sua própria cintura. Sakura não fez nenhuma objeção. O rapaz pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o da moça. Sakura então notou o quanto ele estava ficando excitado.

Itachi cortou o beijo e resolveu dar atenção para o pescoço da jovem agora. Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto com os olhos semicerrados. Sabia que, por serem inimigos, aquilo tornava o ato repugnante. Eles se odiavam.

A jovem sentiu o rapaz morder-lhe o pescoço. Um gemido escapou dos seus lábios. Um gemido mais alto do que os anteriores. Aquilo encorajou ainda mais o jovem. Itachi então começou a dar chupões no pescoço de Sakura marcando de roxo sua pele alva. A jovem mulher não deixou por menos e segurou com força os cabelos negros do rapaz. Aquilo o excitou ainda mais.

Itachi então passou o braço por debaixo de Sakura carregando-a até a mesa ali perto. Depositou-a sem nenhuma delicadeza e subiu em cima dela beijando-a com fúria. Sakura correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Itachi gostou daquilo. Sabia que ela o odiava e tentava não ser submissa. Sabia que ela queria machucá-lo. Não conseguia acreditar que seu irmão desprezara tal amante.

Sakura passou as duas pernas em volta da cintura do adversário. Itachi então desceu o zíper do colete vermelho da jovem. Sakura usava um singelo sutiã branco. Itachi sorriu. A garota não deixou por menos e, com fúria, arrancou a capa negra do rapaz. Oh! Ela estava ficando violenta! Itachi estava gostando cada vez mais. O jovem então arrancou com força o sutiã estragando-o. Sakura ficou com raiva. Era o seu sutiã preferido! Vendo o semblante irritado da moça, o rapaz disse:

- Pode me castigar se quiser.

Sakura sorriu malignamente. Com força, mudou a posição ficando por cima do inimigo. Itachi abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi calado por um beijo violento da adversária. O jovem sentiu gosto de ferro. Ela havia mordido-o. Castigado-o como ele dissera para que fizesse. Aquele jogo estava cada vez mais excitante.

- Eu... Não lembrava que... As mulheres de Konoha eram assim... Tão fogosas... – ele disse ofegante enquanto a jovem arrancava-lhe com violência a blusa e distribuía beijos rápidos em seu peitoral.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Uchiha Itachi. – ela disse com um sorriso provocante.

Sakura então foi descendo e Itachi não pôde deixar de gemer quando ela atingiu seu membro. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem começou a excitá-lo com a boca. Itachi estava gostando muito daquilo. Aquela kunoichi era violenta. Sentiu então ela morder-lhe.

- Ai! Sua... – ele ia xingá-la, mas, mais uma vez, ela o calou com um beijo.

Aquilo havia saído fora de seu controle. Era apenas para ele provocá-la e não fazer aquelas coisas com ela. Pior, ela havia dominado a situação. Como aquilo havia chegado naquele ponto?

Itachi agarrou com força os braços de Sakura. As unhas dele cravando na pele dela. A jovem gemeu alto. Itachi então inverteu a posição ficando mais uma vez por cima dela.

- Você vai pagar por isso, kunoichi. – ele agora mal conseguia falar tamanha excitação.

Sakura sorriu maldosamente. A idéia de fazer aquelas coisas com o inimigo deixava-a cada vez mais excitada. Ela se sentia suja e gostava disso.

- Fale menos e faça mais. – ela disse.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Itachi arrancou-lhe a parte de baixo da vestimenta. Não iria mais perder tempo com aquelas brincadeirinhas. Sabia o que aquela mulher queria. Sem se importar se iria machucá-la ou não, ele penetrou-a de uma só vez. Sakura gritou de dor.

- Agora estamos quites. – ele disse visivelmente satisfeito por tê-la machucado.

Não, ela não deixaria que ele retomasse o controle da situação. Cravou então as unhas nos ombros dele e depois sorriu. Itachi retribuiu o sorriso e começou a se movimentar dentro dela. Suas estocadas eram fortes e ritmadas. Não demoraria muito para Sakura atingir o orgasmo. Quanto mais prazer ela sentia, mais enterrava suas unhas na carne do adversário e mais excitado ele ficava.

- Mais... Força... – a kunoichi pediu.

Itachi sorriu satisfeito e, utilizando-se de mais força, estocou mais rápido fazendo Sakura chegar ao ápice. O grito da jovem e seu rosto contorcido de prazer foram suficientes para Itachi atingir seu próprio orgasmo. Ofegante, o rapaz saiu de dentro da moça. Olhou-a maldosamente. Sakura retribuiu o olhar. Levantou-se para vestir-se. Estava virada de costas para Itachi. Vestia-se calmamente ainda sentindo os efeitos do orgasmo. Quando estava completamente vestida, virou-se para encarar o vazio. Itachi havia se vestido silenciosamente e ido embora.

Sorrindo, Sakura ajeitou o cabelo e calmamente saiu do esconderijo. Não havia mais nada para se fazer ali, havia?


End file.
